theallaboutsingingfishfandomcom-20200216-history
The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to the The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trout, catfish, lobsters, crocodiles, sharks, a dolphin, whales, ducks, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! But not custom fishes! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! MORE ACCESABLE FISH COMING SOON as of 01/03/2015 '' '' - Singing Fish Guy ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! 'Original Singing Fish by Gemmy Industries Corp. :' Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition II The New Big Mouth Billy Bass (small one) Big Mouth Billy Bones Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar (Act Naturally and Stayin' Alive version) Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar (Don't Worry Be Happy and I Will Survive version) World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) Cool Catfish Cool Catfish (rapping version) Travis The Singing Trout Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition Jaws The Singing Shark Rocky The Singing Lobster Lucky The Singing Lobster Frankie The Fish Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (recordable) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Edition (2014) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Edition (2014) (Hey Good Lookin' and Whisky River version) 'Other Singing Fish:' Al's Dancing Fish Big Mouth Rainbow Trout Big Mouth Bass Bubble Bopper Bubba Fish Bubba Fish (Beat It & We Will Rock You Version) Bubba Lobster Bubba Alligator Bubba Catfish (Cool Catfish wearing Bass Pro Shops fishermen's hat on a Travis Trout rock plaque) Benny Barsch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish) Benny Barsch (Billy Bass Edition) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to Sammy The Singing Salmon) Syd Salmon Trevor Rainbow Trout (Similar to Rocky Rainbow Trout) Rocky Rainbow Trout Tommy The Freshwater Trout (Similar to Travis The Singing Trout) Tommy Trout (Joy to The World version) Tommy Trout (Rare Take Me to The River & Angel Of The Morning version) Tommy Trout (Similar to Sing N' Swing Fish, different name plate) Magical Singing Trout Magical Singing Bass Alex Alligator Allie Alligator (similar to Alex Alligator) Fossil Diplomystus Singing Honey Bass Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition Singing Honey Fish Big Mouth Billie Bass (Beat It & We Will Rock You version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Take Me To The River / Don't Worry Be Happy version) Big Mouth Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (Elvis Don't Be Cruel and All Shook Up Version) Big Mouth Honey Bass Big Mouth Larry Lobster Big Mouth Alligator Billy The Bass Phil The Bass Singing Bass Singing Fish Flying Singing Duck Fortune Fish Schlitz Singing Fish Singing And Dancing Alligator Singing Boney Soul (Similar to Big Mouth Billy Bones) Singing Sam River Fish Sensational Willy Singender Fisch Singender Hummer Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Superstar Lobster Kelly Salmon Croc-o-Rock Wise Croc (Similar to Croc-o-Rock) Wiggling Willie Willy The Singing Trout (Travis Trout on Billy Bass' plaque) Willy The Singing Trout (Travis Trout-like fish on Billy Bass Jr.'s plaque) Boogie Bass Веселый Карп Веселый Карп (Orange version) Louie The Large Mouth Bass Louie The Lunker (similar to World Record Billy Bass) Larry The Singing Lobster (Lobster on Croc-o-Rock's plaque) Sing N' Swing Fish Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout Rockin' Singing Bass Rocking Fish Rocky Rainbow Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me version similar to Tommy Trout) Rainbow Trout Rock King Tommy (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) Christmas Big Mouth (A.K.A Merry Christmas) (Trout version similar to Rock King Tommy) Singing And Moving Fish The "Rock" Fish The Big Mouth Singer (Billy Bass on wavy Rainbow Trout plaque) Large Mouth Lou Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition Chinese New Year Chinese New Year Superstar (similar to Big Mouth Billy Bass) Chinafake Billy Bass (Singing Bass with Big Mouth Billy Bass nameplate) Billy Mouth Big Mouth (Very similar to Billy Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Rocky Lobster (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster, oval nameplate) Peixe Cantor (CRÉU version similar to Bubba Fish) Pexie Cantor (Alligator Version) Dancing Larry Lobster Der Tanzende Fisch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish Jr, different name plate) Duet Loving Fishes Dream Lover Singing Fish (Butterfly Fish version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Sunfish version) I Am A Big Mouth Max Mallard Dexter the Singing Duck Decoy Roy Duck Dynasty Talented Tina Tuna (singing fish bottle opener) Интерактивная подвижная рыба Category:Browse